FINAL SMASH
by Blaze12345
Summary: Brawl time, but this time it's different! P.S: I am now accepting OC's! Just send your OC in a review if you want a character!
1. Chapter 1:Taken

FINAL SMASH

CHAPTER 1

"I'm choosing Lucario" I said

"Then I'm choosing Link" Jaden said

3, 2, 1 GO!

The brawl had begun.

Link slashed Lucario at least five times before getting kicked in the face.

After at least five minutes Link got a Smash Ball and unleashed his Final Smash.

Lucario was then knocked off of the platform

(GAME!)

"YES! THIRD WIN IN A ROW!' Jaden said, who was incredibly excited.

(NEW CHALLENGER APPROACHING)

The challenger looked like he wasn't in the game, because he looked almost, human.

He looked, too human.

After five minutes we saw the challengers name, Fear.

"This isn't a normal character" I said.

"Should we try him out?" Jaden asked.

"Um, not yet, Jaden" I said.

"Why?"

"He looks, dangerous"

"How?"

"I don't know, he just gives me the creeps" I said.

"Ok" Jaden said

Then we decided to call it a night.

But, when we woke up we weren't in our beds, and Link was right in front of me!

"How did i get here?" I asked

"I am sorry but i cannot tell you that" Link said

He then dragged both of us to a dark room.

There were many other people there, but i couldn't tell who they were.

"What do you want with me?" I said

"Oh, nothing much, we just want to know if you know anything about a person named Fear.


	2. Chapter 2:Secrets, lies, and pecan pies

"I don't know what you're talking about" I said

"Yes you do" Link said

"No i don't"

"SHUT IT KID!"

"..." I was very surprised when he did that, "where's Jaden?" I asked

"I SAID SHUT IT!" Link screamed

"I WANT TO KNOW WHERE HE IS!" Now I was incredibly mad

"TELL ME WHERE THE FRICK HE IS!"

"I SAID SHUT THE HELL UP KID!" Link said again

"I SAID TELL ME YOU FREAKING IDIOT, TELL ME!" I screamed in his face

But right then Link was blasted by a beam of darkness, which turned him into a trophy.

The trophy was then covered in orbs of darkness, which turned into a dark, carbon copy of Link.

I then took a sword off of a table

Dark Link unsheathed his own sword.


	3. Chapter 3:Finding friends

3,2,1, GO!

I attempted to slash him, but he sidestepped out of the way just in time.

He slashed me on my left leg, which was in a lot of pain at the moment.

I cut him across his face, and then on his back.

Dark Link was suddenly slashed in half, he then disintegrated into nothing.

"Oh my god, I haven't seen you in years"

"Who are you?" I asked

"You know who I am, I"m, Diamondsinurface/EndangeredHippo."

(We then gave each other a giant bear hug)

"Should we try to find Jaden?" I asked

"Yes" EndangeredHippo said

"Hello, EndangeredHippo"

"Oh my god Ceilidh"

"Yep" she said

"Wait, why is your dog pawing at the door?" EndangeredHippo said

"He does that whenever he finds someone in a room" Ceilidh said

"Well? Should we go in?" I said

"Yes" she said

So we went inside

As soon as we went inside we heard a muffled cry for help

It was Jaden!

I untied him, and then hugged him.

Then we were surrounded by shadow copies of ourselves

Then we fought them, they disintegrated , blah blah blah

The Ancient minister was very mad, so he flew here, dropped a Subspace bomb,

and blew it up. I was the only one who didn't escape in time.


	4. Chapter 4:Blackened out

"NO!" Jaden was pissed off now

And I was gone, into nothing.

"WHY!?" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

(Meanwhile, in Subspace.)

(Shade and I were fighting a ton of Primids.)

Then there was another bomb!

5:00

"OH CRAP!" We both ran away into a portal that led to where the others were.

0:01 0:00

BOOM!

"That was close" I said.

"Hi!" Shade said

"What should we do now?" Ceilidh said

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK WE SHOULD DO? JUST STAND HERE WHILE THE UNIVERSE IS GETTING DESTROYED?!" EndangeredHippo screamed

"Ok i was just asking" Ceilidh said, "jeez"

"ENOUGH, ALL OF YOU! ENOUGH FIGHTING! If we keep on bickering like this we'll

never save the universe!" I said, angry *when I do this, a character is thinking*

*I can't tell them about Shade, I need to keep it a secret*

*But I can't keep secrets from the rest of the gang, what am I supposed to do?* I thought. *And when I went into Subspace, I felt like I was missing something, but

now that blackened space is filled.*


	5. Chapter 5:Void

"Um, I'm tired, I'm gonna go to bed" I said

(meanwhile at the smashers residence)

"Kirby! Where did all the watermelons go!?" Mario asked the pink puffball

"Poyo!" Translation:Nowhere...

"GIVE ME MY WATERMELON, NOW!"

"POYO!" (NEVER!)

Then he ran away from Mario.

(Back at the house)

"Why do we not know what were supposed to do yet" Shade asked

"I dunno" EndangeredHippo said

"Well, I gotta go talk to my buddy"

"Bye."

*What is he doing?* Shade thought.

"HELLO, IMBECILES, GUESS WHO? MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! IT'S TIME TO DIE! No really, It's time to LAUGHING AT ME!" "HAHA VERY FUNNY, fine then,

it's time for me to press the button of no return" "DARNIT, IT DIDN'T WORK! IT NEVER WORKS!"

"DARNIT, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, Why am I laughing?" "Bye bye"

"Um, who was that?"

"I have no idea"

"He's gone" Shade said

Ceilidhs dog wanted to go downstairs, but when it went down it started barking, because I was there, so I started petting her dog to calm it down.

When Ceilidh went down she hugged me and then took me back upstairs.

"I found him, guys"

"SHE'S TOUCHING ME, SHE'S TOUCHING ME!" Shade screamed

"STOP!" I yelled

"Hi" Blaze said

(I hugged him, because I missed him.)

"WHERE WERE YOU!"

"I-I..." I stuttered

"TELL ME!, I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU, AND NOW YOU FINALLY SHOW UP!" Blaze screamed.

*Why was I gone for so long?, I'm an idiot!*

"I don't know, Blaze" I said

Blaze then smacked me across the face.

"Ow!" I yelled

"Well? You deserved it" He said

"Guys, I think something bad is happening here, there is Subspace everywhere, I think they're trying to cover the world in Subspace, and we have to stop them." I said

*Trying to cover the world in the void that is loneliness* I thought


	6. Chapter 6:Emptiness

*Loneliness is an empty feeling that some people have felt, I am one of those people*

My thinking was interrupted when kirby crashed through the ceiling.

"KIRBY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"

"Poyo" the pink puffball replied

"Oh for goodness sakes!"

Mario suddenly burst through the window.

"GIVE ME THE WATERMELON, KIRBY!"

"STOP BREAKING MY STUFF!" I screamed at both of them

Suddenly Roy burst through the door holding Ike and Marth, who were both tied up and had duct tape over their mouths

"LET'S PLAY A GAME!" Roy screamed

"Um, no thanks" I said to him

"YES, YOU WILL PLAY WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" Roy screamed again

"NO!" I screamed back

"why?" Bum127 asked

"OH MY GOD, WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU!" He said

"PLAY THE DAMN GAME!" Roy screamed once again

"shut up i'm watching Dora" Bum127 said

"okay" I said

"LET ME OUT!" Ike screamed

"GO TO THE NETHER!" Roy screamed

"SHUT UP, AND GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU LITTLE-" I screamed at Roy

"Control your anger, brother"

I recognized that voice

It was Zach! who used to be the dark lord

"BUM127! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" I yelled

"I'M WATCHING A MOVIE CALLED SCREW YOU!" He said

"Okay then" I said

"who was drinking beer?"

"Some hobo who lives with me"

The hobo then jumped on me punching me in the face because he wanted cupcakes

"KISS MY DIRTY ASS!" Bum127 said

I then hit the hobo in the face with a crowbar

"OH YEAH!' I said

Roy then knocks me out with a pole he found

Bum127 punches Roy in the face, then kicks him in the balls

I then woke up

"Wow, fast recovery" Marth said

I then untied them both

"thanks" Ike said

"What happened to Roy?" I asked

"I punched him, then kicked him" Bum127 said


	7. Chapter 7:The best show ever

*Why is he here?* I thought

"HEY! LETS WATCH SCREW YOU, THE TV SHOW!" Bum127 said, happily

"NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!" Roy screamed

"well if it's gonna get him to shut up" I said

"YAY!" Bum127 said

Roy is a gay man

"HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT!" Roy screamed

(4th wall shatters)

Link then broke down the door

"HI LINK" Roy screamed

"Hi" Link said

"THERE'S A FEATHER ON YOUR HAT!" Roy screamed

"FEATHER!" Roy screamed

"STOP SCREAMING!" Link screamed

"NO U!" Roy screamed again

"SHUT UP!" Link screamed

"NO U!"

"JUST SHUT UP!"

"NO U!"

"HORSE IN FEATHER!" Roy screamed

"What?" I said

"NO U!" Roy screamed

"Umm" I said

"NO U!"

"JUST SHUT UP ROY!" We all screamed this time

"NO U!"

"Let's just watch the show" I said

"YAY!" Bum127 said

"CHICKEN IN A CLOSET!' Roy screamed "CHICKEN!"

"What closet?" I asked him

"THIS ONE!" He screamed

Then he punched me in the face.

"Ow!" I said, in a lot of pain

"WHAT CAME FIRST, THE CHICKEN, OR THE CLOSET!" Roy screamed

"The chicken?"

'WRONG ANSWER, BITCH!" He screamed

"Jeez"

"What's going on here?!" Blackstar said

"OH MY GOD, HI!" Roy screamed "WANT SOME CRACKERS, MOMMY?"

"Um, no" Blackstar said

"YES YOU DO!"

"SHUT UP ROY!"

"NO U!"

We then threw him out the window.

"GIVE ME CAKE!" Roy screamed

"NEVER!" I screamed

"KIRBY GIVE ME THE WATERMELONS" Mario screamed

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" Blaze screamed

Samus then crashed through the window

"I'm just gonna go now, yeah" She said

Then She ran out the door

"GET OUT, ALL OF YOU!" I screamed at everyone

"Okay" Marth said

"Finally" I said

Then I realized that everything that just happened was on TV!

"YAY, IT'S THE BEST SHOW EVER!" Bum127 cried out in joy


	8. Chapter 8:The Octagon

"TURN THE CAMERA OFF" I said

"AND WHY IS THERE AN OCTAGON ON THE FLOOR?!'

There was a note on the octagon, I started to read the note

"O.C.T.A.G.O.N'

'Octagon?"

"Oh well" I said

"MY PRECIOUS"

"Go away Gollum"

"Fine, Gollum and Precious will go"

"Good"

"GIVE ME THE PRECIOUS!"

"I DON'T HAVE THE PRECIOUS"

"RAWR"

"GO AWAY!"

"PRECIOUS"

"SHUSH!"

"MAH PRECIOUS"

"JUST GO AWAY!"

"FINE"

"PIKACHU, USE FALCON AURA PIKA SMASH!"

"PIKA!" Translation: NO!

"What are you doing here?" I asked them

"It's not your problem" Pokémon trainer said

"Hi" Dark said

"Hi, Dark" DiamondPython said

Just then, Foxtrot and, Eric burst through the door

"Hi guys" I said

I then heard the voice of a women whisper inside my head:

"Your friends will all die, you will suffer, and I will rise again from Tartarus, destroy this puny world, and MAKE EVERY SINGLE HUMAN BEING SUFFER IN THE DEPTHS OF THE UNDERWORLD!"

I then heard a scream from downstairs, I ran down to see what happened.

What I saw, I will never forget.

Blaze had a knife stabbed in his leg, Elektra was bleeding because she got shot in the arm, And Shade had been stabbed multiple times in the chest, but somehow was still alive.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE!"

Then I felt a stabbing pain in my chest, and noticed that I'd been stabbed as well.

I then could only hear a faint heartbeat until I blacked out

I woke up strapped to a chair.

"Who are you?"

"WHO ARE YOU!"

"I, I am time itself, I am A GOD!, I AM KRONOS, LORD OF TIME!"


	9. Chapter 9: VISION

(Blaze's point of view)

I finally woke up.

"Oh God that hurt"

"Where is he?" Shade said

"Who?" I asked him

"You know"

"Oh" I replied

Then Shade was gone

(Shade's point of view)

"Hello?"

"AHHHH! OH GOD NO! AHHHH!"

"HOLD ON!" I screamed

I broke down the door.

(my point of view)

"Why are you doing this!?" I asked him

"I thought you just needed some shock treatment" Kronos then walked out.

He then got a phone call.

"Yes?"

The voice on the other end replied

"I hope Project Cyber is going well"

"Yes, we just need one more part"

"Good, Do not fail me, Kronos"

Kronos remembered what happened the last time someone failed, during Project Scorched Earth

"Yes, Master" Then he hung up

"TURN IT OFF, SHADE! PLEASE TURN IT OFF!" I screamed

Shade turned the meter to 0, and unplugged the machine.

"Thanks, Shade"

"No problem, True" He said

"Is everyone else ok?"

"Yes" Shade said

"Also, do you have a dog?"

"No, why?"

Then we heard a low growl.

"Oh crap" I said

"Run"

"No, just back away slowly, and quietly"

"ok"

The dog stepped closer

We went further away

Then the dog attacked

I pushed it off of me

Shade slashed at it

Then It bit Shade

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF HADES!"

"GET OFF!"

The dog whimpered and ran towards the person.

"Who are you, exactly?" I asked the person

"I'm Tyler, son of Zeus"

"You mean like the Greek god, Zeus?"

"Of course I mean the Greek god, Zeus" Tyler said

"Who's Hades?"

"I'M HADES!, GOD OF THE UNDERWORLD!"

"I thought the devil was god of the underworld" Shade said

"SAY ONE MORE WORD, AND I'LL FRY YOU, AND SEND YOU TO TARTARUS!"

"Dad, please don't kill him, we already have enough ghosts around here"

"Fine" Hades said

"My name's June, daughter of Hades"

"Ugh, she made me pick the name" Hades complained

"Hi, June" Tyler said

"Hi, Tyler"

"Why is Hades in here?"

"Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon" Hades said

"Why are the children of the Big Three all in the same room?" Tyler asked

Shade was busy petting Tyler's dog.

"I don't know"

Then I heard a voice in my head

"Can I introduce myself, pleease?"

"No, Grey"

"PLEASE!?"

"NO!"

"I promise i'll only introduce myself"

"Fine"

So I let Grey out

"Hello everyone, my name is Grey, and I'm basically True's dark side, but I'm not evil"

"Oh and this is my dog" He said

I was petting his dog, but she was basically our dog

"Come over here" I said to the demigods

Just then a rubix cube appeared in front of me

"Solve the puzzle"

"Ok"

5 hours later

"YES! I FINALLY DID IT!" I exclaimed in joy

"Good"

"Rubix?"

"Duh, the rubix cube wasn't obvious enough?" Rubix said

"TRAITOR! WE KILL YOU! WAIT, TRUE HAS BEEN DETECTED, DESTROY HIM NOW!"

"Oh god, not these guys again" I said

"KILL HIM!"

The shadows decided to make swords and chainsaws appear out of thin air

"OH CRAP"

We all took out our weapons

Kronos, who was in a secret base, was planning something

Then a demon told him something: "The Director will see you now"

Then Kronos found a note: ALWAYS WATCHING YOU. I SEE EVERYTHING, I AWAIT YOU.

I COME.

NO ESCAPE

I SEE YOU.

NO

ESCAPE.

FOUND YOU

WE ARE EVERYWHERE

WE ARE DEATH

WE ARE V.I.S.I.O.N


	10. Chapter 10:Hide and seek

There was a circle with an eye inside of it at the end of the note

"oh well" Kronos said, and then left

"I'm getting a spirit message from the underworld" Blaze said

"Find me"

But first we went outside, and found an incredibly fast person running from a bunch of cyborgs.

"HEY! WAIT UP!" I screamed and ran towards him

"Help" He said

"Close your eyes"

There was a flash of light, and all the robots were gone, and there was a demon holding a knife to my throat.

Then he was sliced in half

"Thanks"

"no problem" He said

"My name is, well just call me Monty"

"Oh"

"And I'm basically not supposed to be alive" Monty said

"True, we need to get to the underworld now" June said

"ok"

So we all grouped together, and Hades opened a portal

Then we jumped in, and June guided us through the underworld to find somebody

"Hi" Blackstar said

"DIE!" The shadows were even closer now

"Hello' Bum127 said

"Hi Bum127" I said

"THE MORTAL YOU USED TO KNOW IS GONE! Now there is only death, and I will finally kill you"

"What do you mean?"

"NOW YOU DIE!" he said

"HE'S A DEMON! WE CAN'T KILL HIM, WE JUST HAVE TO OUTRUN HIM!" I screamed

Then knives appeared in both his hands, and he teleported in front of me

"Hi, True"

Then I was knocked to the floor by a hellhound, that started licking me

"Get off"

"Get off of him" Lily, the daughter of chaos said

"DIE!"

"HOLY CRAP!"


End file.
